Fearless
by XoJonasLoveroX
Summary: Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress, fearless.


**Disclaimer- I only own Maya! **

* * *

**The street looks when it's just rained**

**There's a glow off the pavement **

**Walk me to car**

**And you know I want to ask you to dance right there**

**In the middle of the parking lot**

**--**

I ran as fast as I could, Jared's jacket covering my head, out of the rain.

"Why did I have to come again?" I asked, handing my brother his now soaking wet jacket.

"Can't I spend time with my sister?" Jared slung his arm over my shoulder as he guided me to a table.

He ad some how gotten me to agree to going to the La Push Diner, one of the three restaurants within the town. The diner had a seat yourself rule and Jared chose a table near the back.

"We haven't hung out since I was five and you were eight." I pointd out, giving Jared a slight nudge but considering his size and amount of muscle I was pretty sure he didn't feel it, "Besides, you're just bored because Kim's visiting family out of state.

"That's not true," Jared said, sitting across frm me in our booth. I gave him my I-know-you're-lying-to-me look, "Okay, so I'm a little lost without her but Maya, you're my sister I love you, it'll do us some good to spend time together."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but you're buying me dinner."

"Me too." And before I had time to blink, Paul Reece, My brother's best friend, sat down next to me.

"Hey man," Jared and Paul slapped hands, "What are you doing here?"

"Sam, Jake, Embry, and I are grabbing a bite efore we have to pat…head to work," I heard a slight stutter in his voice but I chose to ignore it, "But I heard little Maya over here say you were buying dinner and I thought I'd join you."

Paul shot me and Jared a smirk and agan I rolled my eyes. I love Paul like a brother but his I'm-Paul-and-I-can-do-whatever-I-want attitude sometimes bugged me; not to mention his anger that he never bothered to control.

"Buy your own damn food," Jared said, "Besides the guys are here, you're supposed to be grabbing a bite to eat with _them_."

My head snapped up as the door to the diner jingled; three guys, nearly all the same size as Paul and Jared, walked in. I could tell these were the guys Paul mentioned.

"How did you…" I began to ask Jared.

"I saw their truck pull up." Jared pointed to the truck parked next to his.

I nodded but wasn't totally convinced; Jared hadn't looked anywhere but at me and Paul since we got here.

"Sam!" The biggest of the three turned his attention to Paul, "Come and join us, Jared's buying dinner."

The two boys behind Sam wasted no time running over.

"Paul, leave Jared and Maya alone," Sam ordered, I instantly looked up at him as he said my name, "Jared's told us a lot about you."

I shook his hand as he held it out to me, surprised at how he knew I was going to ask him how he knew my name.

"I'm Jacob," The boy on Sam's right said, "But feel free to call me Jake."

I blushed as winked at me although I could see Jared glaring at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Chill man," Jake laughed, "You know I got Nessie."

That seemed to soften Jared's glare but I didn't know why.

"Hey, I'm Embry," The boy on Sam's left said.

"I'm Maya," I looked up at Embry and my mouth fel open slightly, as did his. It seemed like all the other guys around us disappeared and the only one I could see was Embry. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him, "N-nice to meet you."

"Hot damn, Embry!" Jake yelled, "I think you just imp…"

"He better not have," Jared growled, standing up matching Embry's height, their noses about a centimeter apart, "Not on my sister."

"You know I can't control it." Embry said, his gaze flicking between Jared and me.

"Well, then I guess I can't control my fist coming in contact with your face." Jared snarled, grabbing the collar of Embry's shirt.

"Jared!" I stood up but Jake and Paul grabbed my arms to keep me from moving.

"Stop!" Sam barked, stepping between Jared and Embry, "Outside now!"

Embry and Jared glared at each other but reluctantly followed Sam outside.

"What's going on?" I asked, struggling to break free of their grip, "Will you let go of me?"

They dropped their arms and Jake stood in front of me, "You can't go out there."

"Why not?" I argued, my arms crossed over my chest. Through the window I could see Jared being held back by Sam as he got in Embry's face.

"Unfortunately we can't tell you," Paul said, "But trust me you'll find out soon enough."

Jake nodded, agreeing with Paul.

"Fine." I said, as Sam, Jared, and Embry came back inside.

"Jared, are you okay?" I asked, as he sat down across from me again. I noticed Jared was shaking slightly and it looked to me like he was trying his best to control his anger.

"I'm fine," He said, through clenched teeth, "Can we get a damn waiter over here?"

Everyone in the diner jumped at the sudden screech from Jared, including me. A waitress quickly rushed to our table but I heard Jake her we weren't ready to order; I never took my eyes off Jared.

"If you're upset, maybe we should go home." I said, gently.

"No!" Jared yelled, "I told you we were going out to eat, so we're going to eat!"

Suddenly Embry grabbed Jared by his shirt and yanked him out of the seat, "Don't yell at her, this isn't her fault."

"You're right, it's your fault." Jared pushed Embry away, "And the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because Maya's right here."

"I swear if you do anything that puts her in danger, so help me God." Embry threatened.

"That's it, we're leaving!" Sam snapped, "Jared, you're covering Embry's shift tonight and Embry you're taking Maya home."

"No! I'm staying with Maya." Jared snapped, standing in front of me in a protective stance.

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." Sam growled.

Sam and Jared glared at each other before Jared finally backed down, "Whatever."

"Let's go." Sam said.

"But we didn't get to eat yet," Jake whined, "I thought the whole point of coming here was to get something to eat."

"You'll live," Sam said and I tried not to smile as Jake and Paul's faces fell.

"I was really looking forward to a burger." Jake mumbled.

Paul nodded, "I could've gone for a hot dog."

"Go wait outside," Sam said, rolling his eyes at them.

"See ya later, Maya." Jake ruffled my hair.

"Good luck, kid," Paul patted my shoulder, "You're gonna need it."

I waved to them as they left the diner.

"Embry, take my truck and make sure Maya gets home okay," Sam instructed and tossed Embry his keys, who caught them with ease, "Jared, we need to leave."

"If one piece of hair on her head is out of place I swear to God, I'll kill you." Jared's voice was low but had more venom then I have ever heard.

"She'll be safe with me." Embry said, looking directly at me.

Jared turned to me, "Be careful, okay? If you need anything just yell and I'll be there."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Jared, I'll be fine. Embry's your friend so I trust him."

I saw Embry's face light but I focused on Jared.

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, "Now go, before you're late. I'll see you later Sam."

Sam waved and he and Jared met Jake and Paul outside. The four of them walked into the woods.

"Where are they going?" I asked Embry but still watching the boys.

"It's a shortcut," Embry said, from behind me, "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

I nodded and turned to face him, "Are you sure you don't mind giving me a ride home?"

Embry smiled, "Of course not, but do you want to get something to eat first?"

I shook my head, "After everything that happened right now I'm kinda ready to go home."

"Are yu sure?" Embry asked; worry clear on his face, "I don't want you to starve. Did you eat today? Maybe we should stay just to be on the safe side, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Embry," I laid my hand on his shoulder to stop his rambling; "I'll eat at home, okay?"

He looked uncertain, "Fine…but you eat the second you get home."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Embry."

"Anytime." His smile seemed ten times bigger then before.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle as he smiled at me. He was making me blush just by looking at me. I felt a pull towards Embry, something I couldn't quite explain, but I kinda liked it. His smile made his eyes brighten in a second and it made him look extremely cute.

"You ready to go then?" Embry asked, pulling me out of my thoughts

I nodded and turned to the owner of the diner, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Don't worry about a thing," She shrugged her shoulders, "You just enjoy your date."

I glanced at Embry, "Oh no, we're not…"

"We will, thanks." Embry said, cutting me off and slipping his fingers into mine.

"Have fun." She smiled at us.

Embry held my hand as we left the diner.

"I can't believe you let her believe we're going on a date." I laughed.

"Eh, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He laughed along with me.

I noticed Embry had yet to go of my hand but I chose not to say anything. His hand was warm, almost burning me, but I enjoyed the feeling.

"It stopped raining." I said, as we walked towards the truck. The sun was surprisingly starting to come out and it seemed that when it hit the drops of water, that were resting everywhere, at just the right angle the parking lot seemed to glow, "Want to hear a secret?"

"Of course." He smirked.

"It's always been a secret desire of mine to dance in rain." I said honestly.

I looked up at the sky hoping that maybe it would start raining again and maybe Embry would dance with me.

Embry stopped walking and I turned to face him, "You okay?"

With a quick tug at my arm Embry pulled me to his chest. He rested his right hand on my lower back and his left hand held my right hand in the air; my left hand rested on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring up at Embry.

"You said you wanted to dance." He replied and I could feel his breath on my face.

"It's not raining." I pointed out.

"Then we'll dance in the puddles." He smirked again.

I laughed as Embry and I waltzed; Embry taking the lead. We danced towards the truck with barely any space between us. He twirled me with ease and the feeling of his touch was incredible. He kept me as close to him as possible and I could feel his heat radiating off him through his clothes.

It was over all too soon and I found myself pressed against the truck with Embry over me. We were both breathing deeply and his face was an inch away from mine.

Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he moved to open the passenger side door.

I tried to hide my disappointment as he helped me into the truck.

When he went to move to the drivers side of the truck I grabbed his hand and pulled me back to me.

"Thank you." I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

I saw him smile and blush as he got into the truck.

The ride to my house was silent and I was okay with that. The image of us dancing had yet to leave my mind and I smiled in content as I watched the trees fly by us as Embry drove.

Halfway through the drive, Embry gently took my hand in his and kissed each one of my fingers before resting our hands in his lap and for the rest of the ride I couldn't take my eyes off him.

* * *

**A/N- Please Read and Review!**


End file.
